


I'm Already There

by AutobotNightStrider



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bond Breaking, Character Death, Emotional pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotNightStrider/pseuds/AutobotNightStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz goes for a drive to watch the sunrise. It turns out to take an unexpected turn for the worst, and he makes one last call.</p>
<p>Based on a drabble prompt from Tumblr that a friend sent me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Already There

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.

He'd taken a drive for the simple pleasure of it, blasting his tunes to the heavens above as he ghosted along the roads. No humans out this early on the back roads, and it was just how he had wanted it. Jazz intended to swing himself up the hills and go relax atop one of the cliffs for sunrise. Sunrise was always a pleasant time for him, relaxing and soothing amidst the stresses of work and war.  
Jazz rolled his way up to the canyon, transforming as he reached the edge. Settling his legs over the ledge, the mech flexed his door wings and leaned back to watch the skies bleed their colors as the sun made it's way slowly up. Here was probably one of his favorite places on earth, outside of being within Blaster's embrace.  
The sounds of the crickets and wildlife was endless out here. Coyotes yipped and yapped not far in the distance, no doubt retreating to their dens to sleep through the morning and afternoon heat. The hooting of owls gradually was fading off into the sounds of morning song birds, and Jazz couldn't help but grin lightly and record them. His visor never left the skies, but his mind traveled an infinity away to a planet far off. Cybertron's dawns had been beautiful back in the days before the war, when nothing hurt and everything had been warm and bright and full of hope.  
Far off, his sensitive audials could pick up the sounds of a couple human hunters poaching out of season. He shook his helm with a tiny chuckle, optics briefly closing as the saboteur relaxed as much as he was capable. Humans were such fickle, foolish things. They did all forms of illegal things, and he couldn't help but wonder what force had created them? Logically, he knew it was more likely that humans came from the mud, but some of their theories reminded him of the temples back on Cybertron. Perhaps it was something all species shared; the need to know where they came from.  
The gunfire was a good mask for the first failed shots. It took him time to notice that a set of shots sounded closer than it should be. Much, much too close. By the time Jazz had gotten to his pedes and turned, he faced up to a direct shot through the chest. The force of what could only be identified as a high powered Cybertronian canon was enough to blow an arm sized hole through his chest, tearing out half of his tanks and the bottom part of his spark chamber and lines that connected to keep him alive.  
Shock peppered his face. He didn't even get to see his attacker before he had to dodge backwards over the edge to avoid a shot to the helm.  
Jazz thought he could stick the landing, or slide down the ledge and make a break for it at the bottom. His arms, however, failed him, and he careened face first down as his arm ricocheted off the side of the cliff. His visor shattered on the rock at the bottom, the pieces jabbing into his optics and effectively blinding him. Outside of his doors, now Jazz had no idea where to run. Unlike Nightstrider, he wasn't quite as versed in using them to guide himself along.  
Pity. If he did, he might have had a higher percentage of survival.  
As it was, his legs quivered as he tried to gather his pedes under him. Hot energon spurted and pulsed down his front, and the remaining half of his processing tanks heaved energon up out his mouth.  
He heard footsteps, and a chortling sneer before the steps left. Whoever had shot him left him to his doom. As fast as his systems were pouring out fuel and his reserves, Jazz didn't blame him. Every sensor in his processor was pinging the need for immediate medical attention. Even if he pinged now, he knew, nothing would work.  
He'd delivered these kinds of wounds to cons before. He knew how long he had, based on his body mass and the prior levels of energon in his body.  
Jazz always knew.  
So the blinded mech shifted, scooting into the shade and making himself as comfortable as he could be. Crossing his ankles, Jazz quietly ignores the agony pulsing from his spark, and activates his comm. He began diverting and rerouting all excess energy to his lines so he could talk for as long as his spark would hold out. He had once voice he wanted to hear. One voice and one voice alone. He might love Nightstrider, but she wasn't Blaster. Never would be.  
He pinged his bonded, quietly hoping that he would pick up.  
::Baby?:: Blaster's vocals are groggy. Jazz woke him, but he'd always answer for his Jazz. ::Mmm, where are you?::  
Nonchalant, Jazz hums right back to him with love and affection. ::I went for a drive, B m'mech. Went to watch the sun rise up, you know? It's really nice.:: He couldn't even see it now. The cold of the canyon stone crept up his limbs slowly as his spark diverted what power it could to his comms and itself.  
::I figured that's where you'd gone, baby. Enjoying yourself out there?::  
::Wish you were here, of course. Only you'd make this even better. You should see it, B. The reds and the blues are fading together in all these different shades…:: The lie falls from his lips as easy as the energon burbled from his chest. ::I'll have to wake you and take you with me next time. This could be our spot. Our little secret get away from everyone~::  
Only he knew there wouldn't be one.  
Blaster's voice seemed to be more awake as he hummed sleepily to his bonded. ::You will indeed. How come you didn't wake me this morning, baby?::  
::You know I love to watch you sleep. You looked to peaceful this morning, and I didn't wanna wake ya, m'mech.:: His vents hitch, unheard, as he quietly groans to himself. The comms are kept internal, off of his audio. ::I love you in general. You work too hard sometimes, you know?::  
::Don't we all, baby, don't we all. You'll have to wake me up though, yeah? We can relax and spend some time together, enjoy the sunshine with good company and maybe some affection if you don't mind getting down and dirty.::  
Jazz laughs softly, letting the sound ring lightly into the comm. It's cut before he ends off in a cough. ::I'd love to, B. I wouldn't mind getting down and dirty any day, you know that. I love you, mech. Nothing will ever, ever change that. Not a little dirt, mud, rain or sunshine.::  
::And I love you too.:: There is a pulse of warmth over the carefully shielded bond. ::How about you come home early, and we spend our day off rolling in the sheets with some amazing music and all the vibrations either of us can handle?::  
Oh primus, how he wanted to. He ached to get up and go do just that. ::… Thinkin' I might have to get a rain check on that, m'mech.::  
::Oh?:: There's a teasing lit to his vocals as he replies, amused. ::Is that sun rise more beautiful than an early start to a day with me?::  
Jazz's lips tilt up quietly. ::Never, B. Never. Nothing is more beautiful than you. Nothing is more important than you, and if I could, I'd be there in your arms kissing you and loving you right now.::  
Ever the sharp mech, Blaster picks up on that bit. ::If you could, hm? What's holdin' you up, baby?::  
::'s not important, spark of my spark.::  
His chest isn't leaking as bad now. Loss of motor function has reached eighty percent. Legs are useless, as are his arms. The shot hit a lot of main lines. Without the spark to pump it and keep the suction going, everything evacuated the lines before sealing could even help. He's not even sure sealing would have helped. Jazz's spark burned.  
::What is important, is me tellin' you just how important you are to me. No one means as much, not the sunrise, not the sunset, not the bots, not anyone.:: Dying wasn't easy, he'd found. It didn't hurt, really. Maybe he'd already accepted it. ::I love you, B.::  
::I love you too, Jazz.:: He sounds uncertain about where that'd come from. ::Jazz, really, what's up, baby?::  
::Nothin' you need to much worry about anymore.::  
::You're worryin' me, baby. When are you comin' home?::  
Jazz wasn't sure how to answer that honestly. He could feel it closing in. If he wasn't already blinded, Jazz knew his vision would be going dark. As it was, the energon tears from his optics were not trickling any longer  
:: I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shinin' down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there 'til the end  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh I'm already there.::  
His voice is hummed quietly over, as he uses a lyric from a song in his hard drive.  
::Jazz?:: The mech is up, moving to his console in their room to begin tracking his location.  
::Blaster, B, m'mech, spark of my spark, I love you. I love you so very, very much. Don't worry okay? I'll see you again. I promise I will.::  
::Jazz, don't you tell me this. You're worryin' me, baby.:: He couldn't do this again. This wasn't someone being tortured over the comms, but… This was his bonded. He loved him above all, no matter how open their relationship was. ::You're gonna be just fine. I've got someone comin' for you.::  
::Too late, baby. It's why I called you. I wanted to talk to you again. I needed to. I wanted you to be my last song I listened. to.::  
::Baby, Jazz, I need you here. I need you here with me. I can't do this again…::  
:: We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there 'til the end  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there.::  
::You're not already here…:: Blaster's voice thickened, and he sent another ping to the mecha speeding for Jazz.  
::I'm always going to be with you, B. Always. I love you. I love you, a thousand times over, in this life, and any that come after. Always.::  
Blaster's vocals stiffened and it took him a bit to get them to reset. ::I love you too, Jazz. I love you so much. Forever, baby.::  
::Good… You're my world, baby. Keep goin' and see it all for me… yeah?::  
::Yeah…::  
Jazz's end went silent as more of his systems shut down. ::I love you…:: His signal was weaker even, and he clung through the bond. ::So much. So much…::  
Blaster clung back, and stifled pained sounds on his end. ::I love you to. But you're gonna be fine. Ratchet and Ironhide are coming. Ratchet will get you all fixed up, and then we'll spend the day laying in the warmth of our room and listening to music and enjoying each other's company.::  
He waited for a reply.  
None came.  
::Baby?::  
::Baby.::  
::Jazz, baby, please answer…::  
None ever came. The only thing that came was the searing pain of a crippling bond breaking. Blaster collapsed with a howling sob, the sound muting the bustling sounds of startled arc members rushing down the hall.


End file.
